First Generation, REBORN!
by ParadigmShift26
Summary: After seeing the interactions between Yamamoto and his dad, Tsuna couldn't help but wish for a father figure of his own. He never expected the Vongola rings to actually grant his wish though. Now Primo and his guardians are alive and well, right in Namimori. Yes, the first generation were reborn.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Hitman Reborn and any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter One:

Tsuna sighed as he closed the door to his bedroom. Making his way to the closet and pulling out some forest green pajamas, he let his mind think back to earlier in the day as he changed. His day had begun rather badly; with him receiving the worst test results in class and getting a lecture from the teacher. Physical education was not any better as the game played that lesson was dodge ball. Him being himself, Tsuna was the target of everyone. Well, that was until Gokudera intervened and completely dominated the game, taking out everybody for insulting his 'precious' tenth. That unfortunately included the coach, who got a ball to the eye. This somehow led to only him being put in detention.

To cheer him up, Yamamoto had kindly invited him to dine for free at his father's sushi bar. At first, it sort of worked. It was very hard to not smile at the small banter between Yamamoto and Gokudera and when the gigantic plate stacked with mouthwatering sushi was brought out, his spirits were quickly lifted.

But everything went down hill when Yamamoto's father, Tsuyoshi, decided to pitch in on their conversations. It wasn't like he hated the old man or anything. In fact, he looked up to the man for his kind heart and polite manners. Anyways, who would hate the person providing them with free food? No, Tsuna had no ill feelings towards the old man. It was just, the interactions between Tsuyoshi and Yamamoto made him feel strange. Every smile Yamamoto gave to his father and every hair rustle Tsuyoshi would give to his son made his heart crumble.

Tsuna let out another sigh as plopped onto his bed and snuggled into the blanket. It was weird, that yearning he felt. He had long gotten over the fact that he and his father would never be like the ones that he had seen so many times on television. I mean, the good for nothing man was away for half his childhood and when he did come home, he slept like a log, waking up once in a while to eat. And on the rare days they did spend time together, their different personalities would ruin any attempts at bonding. So no, his relationship with his father wasn't one of the best but to be honest, he didn't mind much. It was just at times Tsuna couldn't help but feel lonely.

He felt a bit selfish saying that, his mum had always showered him with love and care, but even she knew she would never be able to give him the things a father could. Reborn, the tutor from hell was surprisingly the closet thing he had to a father figure, but even then, he was more like a strict guardian then a dad. Deep down, despite how he didn't like to think about it, Tsuna just wanted someone to look up to. Someone who would guide and help him without shooting him if he did something wrong. Someone he could just rely on.

Closing his eyes to get some sleep, Tsuna couldn't help but wish. Wish that for once in his life, he could get that father figure he longed so much for. As he drifted off into a deep slumber, Tsuna didn't notice the shining light that accumulated around his Vongola ring.

* * *

The next morning, Tsuna woke with a blissful smile on his face. Because of all the misfortunes of school and the depressing thoughts that plagued his mind, he had completely forgotten Reborn was on a mission for the Ninth and that he would be gone for a WHOLE WEEK. Thank goodness for that considering how badly he failed his test. Reborn would eventually find out though, but one could always hope, right? Besides, he could finally sleep in without worrying about having all his ribs crushed by that accursed Leon Hammer. He could finally do whatever he wanted. No worries about getting shot in head today. HE WAS A FREE MAN!

Ecstatic, Tsuna rolled off his bed, ready to change and enjoy his rare one-week holiday. The musings of last night were completely out of his mind. He would enjoy his freedom and nothing would stop him. That was until he noticed the man sitting at his work desk, head on the table as if he were sleeping.

The mystery man was strangely familiar. From his position, Tsuna could see the man had light blond hair that stuck out in different directions, almost exactly like his hair. He also wore a black cloak with two red lines running horizontally across near it the top. The fancy cloak pretty much covered his whole body up to his feet. His hyper intuition was now sounding alarms. Yes, this was someone he definitely knew.

Swallowing back his hesitation, Tsuna took a few steps closer and gave the man a poke to the head. No movement. Feeling a bit braver, he shook the man's shoulder. That did something as the man slowly stirred and turned to face his direction.

"Oh, Good morning, Vongola Decimo"

"HIEEEEEEE! PRIMO SAN!"

And with that unmanly shriek, Tsuna fainted.

* * *

Vongola Primo, more commonly known in his time as Giotto, facepalmed. He had forgotten how girly his successor could be. The last time he had seen the young Decimo and his guardians was when they were fighting that Miliefiore family. Back then; the boy had seemed much more competent and manly.

Returning to the issue, Giotto honestly had no idea what was going on. He closed his eyes and allowed the memories of what transpired just a few hours ago to come rushing back to him.

**FLASH BACK**

Giotto let his light blue eyes flutter open. He hadn't expected his spirit to be awakened again so soon. Appearing for the succession test and the battle against the Miliefiore had been taxing on him. He didn't think he would be needed for at least a decade or so. Slowly, Giotto let his eyes trail about his surroundings. The inside of the Vongola ring was like a room with no lights. Everything was simply immersed in darkness. The only piece of furniture in the isolated place was a single person sofa, which he used as an impromptu bed. Overall, the place was pretty lonely, and with nothing to do, Giotto usually slept.

The fact that he was awake meant something was wrong. But as he scanned around, he could see nothing but the usual darkness, and the link he had to the outside world told him that Decimo was peacefully asleep. Strange, nothing was off.

"I don't understand what's wr-" But before he could finish the sentence, there was a sudden spike in dying will flames from outside the ring, causing his eyes to widen in shock. Ok, that was definitely unusual.

The flames only continued to build up and as Giotto looked around, he saw cracks start to form all over, letting bright light shine into the usual dark area. It was unbelievable! Over the nine generations that his spirit resided in the ring, this was the first time something like this had happened. Dying will flames, more specifically, sky flames, were actually forcing there way to the inner realm of the ring.

Giotto had no idea what to do, and as the cracks began to get larger and larger, he could only stand and watch as sky flames started to leak through the cracks. It looked almost like water when it leaked from a broken pipe. More and more sky flames entered, and to his horror, they suddenly flew at break neck speed towards his direction.

Despite his efforts to dodge the assaulting sky flames, he was quickly engulfed. The flames did not burn though, and to his amazement, he felt emotions from within them. He sensed sadness, disappointment and a strong yearning. As the flames rushed around him, Giotto felt himself get tired. His eyes slowly started to droop and before he lost consciousness, he felt a powerful tug pulling him towards a white light.

When Giotto came to, he found himself in a bedroom, most likely a child's due to how messy it was, alive and in the flesh. Rubbing the back of his head, he stood up walked around. He noticed the place was almost like a pigsty. Test papers, most of them failed, were strewn all over the floor along with clothes, wrappers and bits and pieces of left over food. It was then he noticed the sleeping brown haired boy. Was that Decimo? Okay, now this was weird. He seriously needed to figure out what was going on.

Giotto quietly approached his successor, ready to wake him up and ask if he knew what was happening. But as soon as he saw the peaceful look on the sleeping child's face, he felt his eyes soften and his resolve melt away. He always had a soft spot for children and he found he could no longer bring himself to wake Decimo up. The boy must have been tired, right? He was the youngest boss known in Vongola history and that meant he probably had lots of extra work to do to make up for his age.

Yes, questioning could wait until tomorrow. Besides, Giotto was feeling quite tired himself. He was woken early from his slumber and attacked by sky flames. He deserved a small break. From, the corner of his eye, he noticed a work desk and chair. That seemed like the perfect place to rest. He walked towards the chair, pulled it out and sat on it. He then placed his head on the table, using his arms as a temporary cushion.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

So here he was now. Sitting on a chair with an unconscious boy at his feet. Deciding to continue the questioning he abandoned last night, Giotto shook Decimo, hoping he would wake up.

* * *

Tsuna felt someone shake him. It was most likely his mum, waking him up after he overslept. Yep, that sounded right. The dream about Primo was pretty weird, but that was all over now and when Tsuna opened his eyes, he would see his mum's smiling face. There would be no Primo sitting at his work desk, nope, no Primo at all.

Pushing himself from off the ground, did he fall off the bed in his sleep again; Tsuna opened his eyes expecting to see his mum. However, to his shock and horror, he came face to face with Vongola Primo himself. Wait, so all of that wasn't a dream? What was going on here? Wasn't Primo supposed to be dead? And did he just faint in front of THE Vongola Primo. Ahhhh, how embarrassing! If Reborn were here, he would probably get a hammer to the face for looking weak in front of another boss.

"HIEEEEE, Primo san, How-why-what are you doing here?" He stammered, half dazed from seeing his used to be dead ancestor.

"Well, I was hoping you would know the answer to that," he replied, a friendly smile on his face. " But it seems you're as clueless as me about the situation."

An awkward silence followed and Tsuna looked down at his feet, suddenly finding his toes quite interesting.

"How about you change and we figure things out?" Primo suggested as he stood up and walked to the door.

Tsuna, embarrassed from the fact he was still in his pajamas, immediately nodded. Primo left the room and Tsuna quickly slipped into a pair of army green pants, a white shirt and his favourite number 27 jumper.

Not wanting to keep Primo waiting any longer, he opened the door and invited the man back inside. Before they could sit down though, there a ring from the front door bell.

"Could I go get that?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course," Primo replied.

Tsuna walked downstairs and headed towards the door. He already knew who it was, as there was only one person who would visit him this early in the morning. Twisting the handle and pulling the door open, Tsuna was greeted with an all too familiar shout.

"JYUUDAIME!"

"Good morning Gokudera… and G-G-G san?"

Ok, this was now officially the weirdest day of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Hey everyone.**

**I just wanted to thank all the people who followed, favourited or reviewed this story. Especially the reviewers cause your kind words really encouraged me to get off my lazy ass and type up this chapter.**

**But seriously guys, I didn't expect this story to get such a positive response.**

**SO THANK VERY MUCH FOR READING!**

Chapter Two:

For the first few seconds, Tsuna could only stand and stare at both storm guardians. So wait, he wasn't the only one experiencing this weird phenomenon? Gokudera was also somehow stuck in the same situation? For reasons unknown, Tsuna couldn't help but feel relived. At least he had some help now. Snapping himself from his thoughts, he stepped aside to let Gokudera and the glaring G inside.

"P-please c-come in," he stuttered, mentally hitting himself for stumbling over his words. Seriously, first he fainted in front of Primo, and now he couldn't say a proper sentence in front of his Storm Guardian. How pathetic could he get?

"About time brat, I expected you to stand and stare all day."

G's annoyed voice as he made his way in made him cringe from embarrassment.

"HEY DON'T YOU SPEAK TO THE TENTH LIKE THAT YOU PINK HEADED OLD MAN!

Gokudera obviously wasn't going to take that comment lying down though.

"PINK HEADED?"

Tsuna could practically see the bulging vein from G's head, and before things got out of hand, he called out to both guardians.

"WAIT!"

G directed his glare to him and Tsuna couldn't help but regret his decision in opening his big mouth.

"Um well…" Tsuna started, ignoring the glare G was shooting at him and the one Gokudera was shooting at G. "There's actually something I need to tell you guys."

However before he could even finish the statement, he was interrupted by a loud wail.

"DAMEEEE TSUNAAAAA!"

Tsuna instinctively turned around, only to see a crying Lambo flying towards him. He put up his hands in a feeble attempt to catch the cow child and from the corner of his eye; he could see Gokudera reaching out to towards him, already yelling at the child. Unfortunately, both boys could not stop the baby. Gokudera was too slow and couldn't make it in time while he was born with the inability to catch anything.

He was met with a face full of Lambo.

Immediately, Tsuna tried to pry the crying child off his face and in the background, he could hear Gokudera swearing as he too tried to help pull Lambo off. However, the cow child refused to budge and for a while, the baby held on for his dear life.

When he was done sticking to his face, Lambo climbed up to top of his head and snuggled into the brown locks, letting out a few sniffles.

Tsuna frowned at this. What could have happened to get Lambo so upset? Actually, why was the lazy baby even up this early?

"Lambo, why are you crying?" He directed the question at his head as the child still refused to get down, despite Gokudera's yelling.

He sniffled a bit more before replying.

"D-dame Tsuna," Lambo cried. Gokudera twitched at the nickname but managed to restrain from saying anything.

"T-there w-was a m-m-monster in my room. I-It w-was extremely ugly and had a disgusting seaweed head." Lambo sniveled. Tsuna felt his eyes twitch. Seaweed head?

"It was so ugly that Lambo threw a ball at it. But it only got angrier and so Lambo locked it in his room. YOU HAVE TO GET RID OF IT!"

The young boy continued to throw a fit but Tsuna just ignored him, his eye still twitching. He didn't even need to guess who this "seaweed head" was, and the look on Gokudera's face showed he too already figured it out.

A sudden crash from above directed his attention to the stairs. He sweat dropped at the sight before him. There, at the top step, in all his glory, stood the Vongola First Generation Lightening Guardian.

"OI! YOU BRAT! HOW DARE YOU CALL THE GREAT LAMPO SAMA AN UGLY SEAWEED HEAD?!"

His face had a red mark on it. It was as if someone had slapped him, but Tsuna knew better. That was mostly likely the handiwork of Lambo.

"AH, THERE IT IS. IT'S HIDEOUS! KILL IT, DAME TSUNA! KILL IT!

Tsuna just sweat dropped. Did Lambo not realize that in tens year's time, he would look exactly like that? Lampo was pretty much his carbon copy, with only the green hair making them different.

"AND HOW DARE YOU THROW THAT BALL AT MY FACE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THE LADIES LOVE IT!"

Lampo continued to rant on and was only silenced by G's shocked call.

"LAMPO!"

"G?"

"What's all the racket down there Decimo?"

Tsuna facepalmed.

_Don't come down here, _he thought, _you'll only make it worse._

Alas, his prayers were not answered and Primo stepped out in the open.

"AH, GIOTTO?"

"Lampo? Wh-"

"GIOTTO!"

"G?"

"LAMBO LOVES CANDY!"

Tsuna nearly face planted. Obviously, the child was not very happy at being ignored. Well, at least his exclamation caught everyone's attention. All eyes in the room were on him.

"Um, well…" he began, not sure what to say.

"Oi brat, explain what's going on, NOW!" growled G.

This did not please Gokudera, who was all ready to retort with a nasty comment. Luckily, Giotto beat him to it and calmed his guardian down.

"G, he doesn't know what's going on. We were actually going to discuss it before you guys interrupted."

"Ah, sorry then Giotto." G said, the scowl immediately gone from his face. Tsuna couldn't help but admire how quickly Primo had gotten the situation under control.

"No, its fine." He replied, his eyes twinkling as if he was already used to constant interruptions.

"Lets just continued where we left it, yes Decimo?"

* * *

Tsuna found himself back in his room again, sitting with the rest in a circle. Gokudera was at his side while Lambo was on his lap.

Giotto let out a cough before starting.

"This is quite the serious situation, so before we do anything, does _anyone _actually know what happened?"

He was met with a silence. It seemed no one really knew what was going on.

"Ne, Gokudera-kun, how did you meet G san? Tsuna asked. Perhaps the information could help find out what was happening.

Gokudera looked hesitant to talk, but he still did.

"Well it started out like this"

**FLASHBACK**

Gokudera heard his alarm go off, its loud rings making his ears hurt. Slowly but steadily, he reached out his hand and slammed the thing off. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes he turned to his "Tsuna Shrine".

Most would wonder what the hell a "Tsuna Shrine" was. Well, in short, it was monument Gokudera had built in his room dedicated to Tsuna, his beloved Tenth. The monument consisted of a compilation of pictures/photos of Tsuna. Some showed simply him and Tsuna, while others showed their whole gang.

Gokudera turned and faced the biggest photo of the bunch. It was one with everyone inside, but Tsuna stood out the most of course. He clapped his hands together before bowing.

"TENTH, I VOW TO BE THE BEST RIGHT HAND MAN TODAY!"

"Oi, you're quite the stalker aren't you brat?" a voice suddenly said. "Though I don't get what you see in this one. He can be so weak at times."

Gokudera snapped his head around to give the person a piece of his mind.

"THE TENTH IS NOT WEAK!"

"AND I AM NOT A ST-" He faltered in his word when he saw just who exactly he was yelling at.

Bright red hair and a strange tattoo, it was him! The first generation storm guardian who not only took his place as right hand man for a day, but also told him he was not fit to serve Tsuna.

But shouldn't he be dead? Gokudera rubbed his eyes again; this had to be a dream. Of course it was! He lay back down and pulled up his blanket. When he woke up, he would be in a G-less room.

"Oi, don't you dare go back to sleep! I had to wait forever until you woke up!"

And just like that, G ripped off his blanket and flung him off the bed.

How dare he do that!

"HEY, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM YOU BASTARD!"

And it hit him. The reason he was here.

"AH! YOU'RE HERE TO TAKE MY PLACE AS STORM GUARDIAN AREN'T YOU?"

"WELL DON'T THINK I'M GONNA LET YOU TAKE IT ANY TIME SOON!"

With that, he pulled out a few sticks of dynamite and prepared to light them up. Yes, Gokudera slept with his dynamite.

"HEY, ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU'LL BLOW THE WHOLE PLACE UP!" yelled G, waving his arms around in panic.

"DON'T YOU TRY TO FOOL ME AGAIN! I KNOW YOU'RE AFTER MY POSITION AS RIGHT HAND MAN!"

G's eyes twitched and he counted the boy lucky that he didn't have his gun. He was sorely tempted to shoot the brat.

"GOD I'M NOT AFTER YOUR DAMN POSITION, SO DROP THE DYNAMITE BEFORE YOU KILL EVERYONE!"

Gokudera raised an eyebrow, still skeptical but he did lower his dynamite.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

G facepalmed. The boy had absolutely no tact and he asked the most important question NOW. Sometimes he wondered if he made the right choice in letting him pass the succession test.

Gokudera on the other hand was not happy. He did not trust this man to give him the answers he needed. And he was right.

"I thought you would've known."

Ugh, so unreliable. Well, he too had no idea what was going on, but he knew who would.

"Oi, get out."

"What the hell! Why?"

"I'm going to change and we're going to visit the Tenth."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Tsuna sweat dropped. Gokudera had a "Tsuna Shrine"?

"So it seems you guys were in the same situation as us."

Giotto's pondering voice snapped him from his thoughts.

"From what we've seen," continued Giotto, hand pointing at everyone. "We can assume the same has happened to every other guardian.

WAIT! EVERY other guardian, b-b-but that would mean Chrome and Mukuro were most likely stuck with, Tsuna shuddered, Daemon Spade! He shivered at thought of what Mukuro would do. His thoughts became even more depressing when he was reminded of a certain Namimori Middle School prefect. Oh no, Hibari wouldn't like this, not at all. His face contorted at the thought of the skylark's rage.

"WE HAVE TO FIND THE OTHERS STRAIGHT AWAY!" Tsuna yelled, slamming down his hands out of panic.

Giotto looked surprised at the outburst but nodded in agreement.

"He's right. We need to find the others."

* * *

"Ok, we need to split up."

Tsuna was determined to find the others before anything bad could happen.

"Gokudera kun, can you take G san and Lampo san?"

"Eh, why can't I go with you?" asked Gokudera. He looked quite upset at thought of not accompanying him.

Tsuna gave a smile before replying.

"Its because G san and Lampo san don't know their way around here. I need you to guide them while I take Primo."

Gokudera looked a bit put off, but he stilled agreed.

"Ok, meet back here if you manage to find someone."

"LETS GO!"

And with that, the group split up.

* * *

Giotto looked at the young boy in front of him as he continued to run. The authority he had shown just few minutes ago was quite impressive. It was hard to believe he was the same boy who had fainted this morning. The silence as they ran began to get awkward, so he decided to ask a question to make it less uncomfortable.

"So, do you now where you're going Decimo?"

"Oh um, you can call me Tsuna. I'm not really Decimo." He replied.

Giotto frowned at that. Not Decimo? But he had passed the succession test and held the Vongola rings. Of course he was Decimo.

"And yeah, I have a feeling my guardian will definitely be there Primo san."

His answer made him push the thoughts to the back of his mind. So he was confident in his knowledge of his guardians. That was good.

"You don't have to call me Primo. Giotto's fine."

"Eh, a-are y-you sure?" he asked, stumbling over his words while making a face which, in Giotto's opinion, was quite adorable.

"I'm one hundred percent sure, Tsuna," he replied, smiling.

Before they could say anything else though, there was a loud explosion. Giotto looked up and saw smoke rising not so far from where they were. He looked at Tsuna and saw the boy pale. He obviously knew what was going on. He grabbed the boy's shoulder.

"Come on Tsuna, lets go."

* * *

**A/N: Well, hope you guys liked it.**

**Please review. :)**

**Also, let me warn you, i am NOT a consistent updater. **

**My updates will be erratic and random, but if you feel i'm taking too long to post a chapter, feel free to PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WOOHOO! IMMA BACK! :D**

**Ok, first off, THANK SO SO SO MUCH to all the people who favourited, followed and reviewed this story. Seriously, you guys are the BEST!**

**Next, I'd like to apologise for the INCREDIBLY late update. I just finished my exams a few months back and the holidays have kept me out and away from my computer for a long time.**

**Also, I recently purchased a BAMBOO TABLET! YAY! I've been drawing, sketching, blah, trying to figure out how to use everything. So enough of my pathetic excuses, here's the latest chappy, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Currently, Alaude was very annoyed. So annoyed in fact, one could practically lick the dark aura that emitted from his body.

As the platinum blonde continued to make his way down the town, which was apparently known as Namimori, crowds of people congregating at the busy shopping district separated to make him a pathway. Obviously, they were smart and knew the concept of self-preservation.

To explain why Alaude, first generation cloud guardian, was so annoyed to the point that he repelled innocent bystanders; one would need to go back a few hours.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Alaude opened his electric blue eyes, immediately jumping up and whipping out his handcuffs when he could not recognize the environment in which he lay. As his trained eyes scanned the area, prepared for any attacks, he noted he was in a tidy apartment room instead of the usual dark void of his Vongola ring.

When he felt no presences or movement implying he may be under a sneak attack, Alaude quickly stuffed away the handcuffs and made his way to the nearest window. It didn't matter where he was, only that he needed to get out and find some answers.

Opening the window, which was located directly above a bed, he didn't hesitate to jump out. His dark grey trench coat fluttered elegantly as he executed a perfect landing, oblivious to the shocked pedestrians who could only stare.

After looking around, Alaude quickly came to the conclusion he was no longer in Italy. The architecture here was too different and as he neared a couple of women, he recognized their hushed whispering to be Japanese.

This was strange, but definitely not something he couldn't handle. Due to his involvement within the mafia and a certain annoying swordsman, he had already mastered the language.

Rather than standing around like a fool, Alaude decided he needed to investigate the area, and perhaps find the other idiots who he _knew_ were probably behind this.

"When I get my hands on them, they're all going under arrest." He growled quietly to himself.

As he continued to walk around, studying his current surroundings, Alaude couldn't help but frown. He didn't doubt the fact that this was Japan, his deducting skills were flawless after all and the signs written ahead in Japanese proved that. It was just the place was _very_ different to how Asari had described it.

Instead of tall, intricately designed houses with roofs crafted from individual tiles and gardens rivaling the ones in Italy, the houses here were much smaller and barely covered enough space to even fit a garden.

Tch, that would be the last time he trusted the word of a happy go lucky swordsman.

Despite being deep in thought, Alaude didn't fail to notice his path getting wider or the growing noise from farther ahead. Taking a quick turn, his eyes widened at the sight before him.

Flashing lights, crowding people and a cacophony of noises, everything he despised all in one area. Oh, if this were somebody's idea of a joke, heads would be rolling.

Feeling his eyes twitch, Alaude grabbed the closet person to him and sent them a soul-crushing glare. Said person, was a middle-aged businessman who just simply wanted to get home after a hard days of work.

The poor guy never expected this and as he stood quaking in fear, practically shitting his pants, he quickly apologized to every god he could think of and prayed for a swift demise at the hands of this terrifying man.

"Where am I and what year is it?" Alaude snarled at the man. He already had a sneaking feeling to where he was and nearly slapped himself for not figuring it out sooner.

"Y-you're in Na-Namimori and it is XXXX."

So he _had_ been transported into the future. Namimori if he recalled correctly, was the town where the current Vongola Tenth Generation was residing. He didn't really recognize the place, as the last time he was out to test his successor, he hadn't explored much, opting to stay within the seclusion of his ring.

He abruptly let go of the businessman, now with an idea of where to head.

Namimori Middle School, that was the place he needed to go to get his answers.

* * *

Unfortunately, this was easier said than done. On his journey to the school, Alaude encountered many problems leading to his initial frustration and annoyance.

These so called problems came in the form of:

**1) Ignorant people invading his personal space. **

"HEY MR, YOU WANT SOME NEW CLOTHES. THE ONE YOU WEAR LOOK SO OLD! FOR YOU I SELL 20% OFF!"

The salesman's English was shaky, but he knew Alaude was a foreigner so therefore an easier target.

However, the moment he went to grab the guardian's arm, he was sent scrambling back in fear from his threatening glare.

"I'll arrest you fool."

The salesman vowed to never scam ever again.

**2) Stubborn women who shamelessly flirted with him despite his cold demeanor.**

"Hey handsome, you busy tonight?"

Alaude instantly tugged his arm away from the poorly clothed and obviously desperate woman, clearly disgusted.

"Not interested. Leave."

He patted himself on the shoulder internally as congratulations. He actually managed to speak words that were not threats.

"Come on, don't be like that!"

Alaude whipped out his handcuff, hoping to scare her off. His patience was short and he did not have time for this. Instead of feeling intimated though, like any normal person would, she merely wriggled her eyebrows and giggled.

"You're into that sort thing are you?"

Alaude felt a vein pop.

**3) An overall lack of knowledge of the town.**

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Though he would never admit it, Alaude had been wondering around aimlessly for the past hour with no idea where to go. He knew he was in the shopping district, but the place was designed almost like a maze, with streets twisting and turning in every direction.

Honestly, CEDEF and Vongola security could learn from this.

He quickly discarded the thought to the back of this mind however when he saw a gateway saying; THANK YOU FOR VISITING NAMIMORI SHOPPING DISTRICT. PLEASE COME AGAIN.

An exit. Finally he could get out and acquire the answers he needed.

* * *

Hibari smirked coldly as he bit another ruffian to death, knocking the unfortunate fellow _and_ his teeth out cold. His daily check up of Namimori was going well, with him DESTROYING a total of 60 yakuza gang members.

Tucking his tonfas safely into his backside, he slowly began to make his way back to Namimori Middle, being extra careful to step over the unconscious gang members as he did so. He was in an unusually happy mood. Perhaps if nothing else happened, he could take a nap on the school's roof.

That being said, when he finally reached his beloved school, encountering no problems on the way there, Hibari yawned. Finally, a break from herbivores.

His happiness was unfortunately short lived, as to his anger, he saw an unknown man expertly scale and leap the school walls.

What? Who in their right mind would even think of doing something as stupid (or brave) as that?

Any sane person knew it was a taboo to touch the feared prefect's school. Even the yakuza knew it wasn't a good idea and made sure to stay clear of it when challenging him, lest they want to die.

Eyes narrowed, said prefect rushed to follow the man. Whoever he was, Hibari would teach him a lesson he'd never forget. NOBODY, and he meant NOBODY touched his school and got away with it.

The unknown figure was already half way across the school, about to enter when Hibari located him. They were much quicker than the average person he would give them that.

"Oi, herbivore, what do you think you're doing?"

The intruder finally turned to reveal his identity and Hibari was shocked with who he saw. His usually calm exterior shattered in an instant and he whipped out his tonfas, eyes narrowed.

"I'll bite you to death!" he snarled.

* * *

"Oi, herbivore, what do you think you're doing?"

The voice was familiar and Alaude immediately recognized it as his successor, Hibari Kyoya. The young guardian couldn't seem to identify him so he turned to reveal himself, ready to demand some answers.

He didn't care if the boy was still considered an "innocent" child, as Giotto would say (Alaude honestly doubted anyone thought that though), he would get the information he wanted with whatever means necessary. He wasn't the founder of CEDEF and lead interrogator for no reason.

Not to his surprise, shock was written all over the boy's face when he saw who he was. Alaude was meant to be dead after all. And rather expectedly, Hibari whipped out his tonfas and went on the offensive.

"I'll bite you to death!"

Alaude scowled. The child reminded him too much of himself, when he was younger, when he was still wild and had no self-control.

What bothered him the most however was that he didn't look like he knew anything. Years of experience in the field meant Alaude could easily distinguish between a spy who held top-secret information and a weakling who did not. And Hibari clearly knew nothing.

As of now, fighting him would be a waste of time.

Taking a step forward, he steadily looked the teen in the eye.

"I don't have time to spare on a child." He stated calmly. "It seems coming here was pointless."

The boy's eyes widened and he came to a sudden stop. Alaude raised an eyebrow when the child refused to look up at him. That was far too easy, something had to be up.

As if to prove his suspicions right Alaude felt a sudden spike in cloud flames.

His eyes narrowed when he saw a large shadow form beneath him. Instinctively, he leapt out of the way and just in time too, as he narrowly avoided getting crushed by a giant… porcupine?

What?

The large animal left a large crater on where it landed. Dust and smoke rose up and around the area, engulfing everything it could. On top of the beast, looking as smug as one could, stood none other than Hibari.

"You're the herbivore here."

"Tch"

If the brat was so adamant about it, Alaude figured he could teach him a lesson or two on respecting his elders.

* * *

When he finally arrived at Namimori Middle School with Primo in tow, Tsuna nearly suffocated from the sheer amount of dust drifting about the area. Covering his nose and mouth, he waited patiently for the dust to clear.

When it did, his mouth dropped to the ground and his eyes nearly fell out of its socket at what he saw.

"HIEEEEEE!"

"What's wrong Tsuna?" Giotto's worried voice came from behind him.

Tsuna could only shakily lift his finger and point.

* * *

When Giotto followed Tsuna's line of vision, he too paled at the sight before him.

No longer existed Namimori Middle School's yard, in its place stood a battlefield. Craters of every size adorned the ground, and chunks of rubble covered the area. Of course, in the middle of all the destruction stood both cloud guardians.

Tsuna's guardian Hibari was slightly injured. Bruises and scratches of every size covered much of his body, but one couldn't even tell with the way he held himself, tonfas out in front ready to strike. Alaude on the other hand was doing far better off. He barely sustained any injuries and was swinging a handcuff around his finger almost casually.

Alaude smirked, Hibari growled, Tsuna whimpered and Giotto facepalmed.

They were supposed to be _role models_ for goodness sake. AND what did he say about attacking children again?

* * *

Tsuna grimaced. He was supposed to show Giotto that they were _good people_. How could that happen with Hibari rampaging about?

In an attempt to stop Hibari, Tsuna did what most would consider insane. He sucked in a gulp of air and yelled out a command to Hibari.

"Hibari san, please stop this!"

Well, it was the most order like he could get with the prefect without fainting.

As if on cue, both guardians directed their glare on him and Tsuna shivered. Not just one but TWO Hibari super deluxe glares were piercing right through him. It was enough to send anyone screaming. And Tsuna did just that.

"HIEEEEEE!"

His display of cowardice lost their attention just as quickly. Without wasting anymore time, he saw Hibari pushed off towards Alaude, intent on continuing and finishing what he had started.

"WAIT! ALAUDE! DON'T HURT HIM!" Tsuna heard Giotto shout. "He's just a kid!"

Tsuna sweat dropped at this comment.

_Oh how wrong you are Primo_ he thought to himself_. Oh how wrong you are_.

To his surprise Alaude ignored Giotto's orders and pulled out more handcuffs. Whaaaat? But Primo always seemed to hold so much authority? Guess cloud guardians were stubborn, no matter which generation.

Panicking, Tsuna knew if he didn't stop this, thing would get real ugly. With one last attempt, he screamed the first thing that came to his mind.

"WHAT ABOUT THE SCHOOL HIBARI SAN?"

That seemed to work as something inside of Hibari clicked and he hesitated, only if for a split second, but for a veteran like Alaude, that second was all he needed to take him down.

In the blink of an eye, Alaude was by his Hibari's side, quickly disarming him and tossing his tonfas away before handcuffing him from behind. Hibari's eyes widened in both rage and shock, and he aimed a high kick to the blonde's face.

Said man easily dodged as he pulled out another handcuff. He then snapped the contraption around Hibari's neck, almost like a collar. This only further enraged the prefect and he rushed towards Alaude, intent on doing any damage.

He quickly stopped though when the handcuff around his neck burst into purple flames. The flames continued to grow more intense and before he knew it, the multiplication attribute of the cloud flame kicked in and more handcuffs started to sprout. One by one, they began to engulf Hibari, growing in size to fit around him.

Tsuna could only gape in disbelief. Hibari was actually _losing_ a fight. But then again, this _was_ Alaude. He was a member of the first generation Vongola guardians and they weren't known as the best for no reason.

In a matter of seconds, Hibari was covered neck to toe in handcuffs. He slightly resembled a cocoon and before Tsuna could help himself, he pictured Hibari sprouting wings and flying off.

The brunette burst into laughter, tears forming from frustration at the fact he couldn't stop and from fear as when Hibari got out, he would be killed.

As if to prove his point, the prefect practically snarled at him. The sheer terror the sound evoked stopped Tsuna's laughter completely. Yes, He would be dying very, very soon.

Alaude only made the situation worse as to Tsuna's absolute horror; he calmly approached Hibari and lifted him up and over his shoulder. It was as if he was carrying a sack of potatoes instead of an actual human being. Hibari too seemed horrified, as he began to wriggle about, determined to break free.

Alaude then turned to face Primo and him, and it was plain to see from his expression that he wanted answers, NOW.

* * *

"I thought I said attacking kids was bad, "Giotto whined.

"Don't push your luck!" growled Alaude, sending him a glare whilst ignoring poor Hibari's struggling and wriggling. "I restrained him and that should be enough!"

"O-of course," Giotto stuttered, sweat shooting down his neck at a hundred miles a second. Sheesh, his cloud guardian never changed. Even after hundreds of years of being dead, he was still as terrifying as ever.

Deciding that stalling would only make things worse, Giotto briefly explained the situation to his friend and prayed he would take the news calmly.

"You don't know who's behind this," Alaude bluntly stated.

Giotto nodded nervously and he felt Tsuna slowly sneak behind him, attempting to hide. He gave the boy a reassuring pat on the shoulder before turning back to face Alaude.

"Yes, but I'm gathering the others so we can figure things out. As much as you hate it Alaude, we don't belong here and have no knowledge of this time and place. It's best if we work together, at least to find out who's behind this."

"Tch"

His guardian frowned but made no movement to leave. Giotto took this as a sign of his agreement and looked back at Tsuna.

"So, who's next?"

* * *

"AAARRRGGHH! Are we there yet?"

Gokudera felt his grip on his dynamite tighten. First Generation Lightening Guardian or not, he would blow up the adult sized brat if he made one more complaint. Opening his mouth to tell the green head off for the 18th time, Gokudera found himself beaten to the punch.

"Shut up you brat. This isn't a field trip!" growled G.

Lampo pouted but didn't reply, knowing it would end badly for him if he did.

"Oi, brat, Do you even know where you're going?"

This time the remark was directed at him.

"Tch!"

Who did he think he was talking to?

"Don't doubt me you old man! Of course I know where I'm going!"

From the corner of his eye, Gokudera saw G twitch. This made him smirk. For the tenth's sake, he would work with the man, but that by no means meant he had to be friendly to him.

After all, the red head was a threat to his position as storm guardian. Now that he and from the way things were going, the whole First Generation were back, what would happen to Tsuna?

There couldn't be two Vongola bosses nor could there be two sets of guardians. And considering their age and the fact that the First Generation was the founder and best in Vongola history, there was actually a very high possibility they would be replaced.

Gokudera absolutely refused to let that happen. He had given his best to get where he was now. His friends and family had suffered countless hope crushing battles and he wouldn't let it be in vain.

No, he would not back down.

Looking up, Gokudera saw his destination just a few meters ahead. For once that day, he smiled.

However, it was only momentary as when he neared the famous sushi restaurant, he heard rambunctious laughter echoing from the building.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

What hell was going on in there?

* * *

G twitched when the brat made a jab at his age. How dare he blatantly disrespect him like that! He may have been dead for a few centuries, but that did NOT mean he was old in any way.

Honestly, why did Giotto get the nice one?

His successor, Tsuna if he recalled correctly, was quite the polite young man, even if he was weak and slightly spineless. He never swore and willingly treated everyone with respect. Even Lampo for goodness sake!

G's successor on the other hand was a brat. He had a mouth that could put the dirtiest of sailors to shame and he was quick to react to taunting. Overall he was annoying.

Having thought that, G ignored the voice in the back of his mind whispering to him.

_You were like that too when you were young._

No, he may have been a bit hot headed when he was young, and he may have sworn a bit, but he was definitely nothing like the brat.

After a few more minutes of awkward walking, G could have sworn he heard laughter from up ahead. He felt his suspicion increased when the brat Gokudera stiffened.

Squinting, he looked ahead to see a… sushi restaurant?

Asari had told him about the Japanese dish a few years back, but why were they here? It was very unlikely the swordsman would be here, even if it were his favourite food.

G assumed the man would be looking for his fellow guardians. They were in an unknown environment and it was plain common sense to try and locate a familiar face.

However, he was instantly proven wrong when he entered the building. Among all the customers, G saw Asari happily sitting and conversing with his successor, popping a sushi in his mouth every now and then.

What the hell was the idiot doing?

"HAHAHAHA, you really have the funniest adventure with your friends don't you Takeshi kun. It sort of reminds me of Giotto and the others."

"Really, that's great!"

Storming up to the rain guardian, he grabbed the man's shoulder and spun him around. He didn't even notice Gokudera doing the same with Yamamoto.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" G yelled, completely unaware he had synchronized with Gokudera.

"Ah, there you are G."

"Maa, maa, Gokudera kun. We were just talking."

Ignoring the children at his side, he glared at Asari.

"Did it ever occur to you to look for us?" He yelled, disbelief at the man's unfazed composure regarding the whole situation evident in his voice. "You're suddenly back from the dead and you decide to eat sushi?

The idiot merely smiled in response and G felt a vein pop.

"Calm down G. Of course this was strange for me, but we've been through worse yes?"

He tightened his grip on his friend's shoulder and let out a breath, forcing himself to calm down. Asari had actually made a good point and becoming riled up would get them nowhere. He had learned so the hard way 400 years back.

"And besides, I just saw Knuckles a few minutes ago."

G felt his anger come back at full force!

WHAT!

* * *

Gokudera couldn't believe his eyes when he entered the store. There, in the middle of the restaurant, sat the baseball idiot. He was cheerfully munching sushi while casually talking to his predecessor without a care in the world.

Oh no, that was not okay in Gokudera's book.

He did not hesitate to approach the idiot to give him a piece of his mind. Here he was playing around while the tenth was busy tiring himself out searching for him and the others.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Gokudera shrieked, stiffening slightly when he heard G yell the exact same thing next to him.

"Maa, maa Gokudera kun. We were just talking."

"Just talking? The tenth is out giving his best in finding you and all you do is lounge around and talk!"

He felt a small sense of satisfaction when he saw the idiots smile drop for a few seconds.

"Tsuna's out looking for us? So you guys are experiencing this too." Yamamoto slowly stated, briefly darting his eyes to G before glancing back at him.

Gokudera chose to ignore his indiscrete scrutinizing for the sake of nodding.

"Yeah."

"Hahaha. So I guess I should tell you I just saw senpai a few minutes ago. Knuckle san seemed to be with him too."

…

"WHAT!"

* * *

In the corner, a certain lazy teen was casually popping pieces of sushi into his mouth, watching amusedly as the scene in front of him unfolded. Said sushi was much more delicious than he had originally thought.

Glancing at the two storm guardians, he allowed a smirk to grace his face.

Despite their supposed disapproval of each other, they were very similar, more than they would like to admit. I mean G had practically synchronized in yelling with the boy. It almost funny really, how they were so alike.

With their volatile personalities, near identical looks and short tempers, they were two peas in a pod.

_Huh, almost like a father and son duo_, Lampo thought quietly to himself, instantly shivering at what they would do if they could read minds and had heard him.

Sheesh, it was like having two G's around. He would have to be on his guard even more from now on.

* * *

**A/N: I apologise again for the late update, but at least the chapter was extra long. Personally, I found this part really difficult to write. Maybe it was their unique personalities, but I rewrote this like at least a hundred times. I'll probably do some editing later but yeah.**

**And also, sorry for the constant POV switching and lack of fluff. I wanted to keep this story a bit realistic and you have to admit, they won't be warming up to each other instantly, (Asari and Yamamoto excluded) especially in Hibari and Gokudera's case.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Everyone knows that STORY+ REVIEWS = HAPPY AUTHOR = FASTER UPDATES.**

**And for all you Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist fans please checkout the story I wrote for it.**


End file.
